bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry, We're Closed Today
Sorry, We're Closed Today is the second half of the first episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot A loud stomping sound is heard before a monstrous Godzilla-esque monster called Plantasaurus (really Larry playing pretend) shows up. After loudly proclaiming that all are doomed, Larry is suddenly met with Laura. He sees that she is confused, so he admits that he's just playing and that he isn’t the real Plantasaurus. When Laura tells Larry that there's no such thing as Plantasaurus, Larry scoffs and tells her, "Tell that to my DVD collection." Laura tells him that he's so silly before Larry makes a silly face as she leaves. Larry then resumes pretending to be Plantasaurus saying that "no one can stop me!" He suddenly hears a voice say, "Oh, really?" before he turns around to see a helmeted Ultraman-esque hero called Ultra-Veggie (really Bob also playing pretend). Plantasaurus and Ultra-Veggie then charge towards each other (in an anime fight sequence reminiscent of Dragon Ball Z) and start fighting against each other. After this little fight scene, Bob says that they are expertly choreographed. Larry adds that that is good teamwork, and then the two high-five each other (despite not having any hands). Shortly after the two resume playing, Bob looks over in time to notice Jimmy and Jerry heading in their direction. Larry tries getting Bob to play with him more, but Bob tells him that Jimmy and Jerry are coming. Larry is not happy about this, as he groans and asks, "Remember what happened yesterday?" In a flashback, Larry and Jerry have gotten into an argument about who gets to be Plantasaurus. Jimmy suggests that Larry be 'Son of Plantasaurus', but Larry refuses, saying that "Son of Plantasaurus is a cheap knockoff of the real thing that no one ever wants to be!" Unfortunately, when Jimmy tells Larry that "He should still be Son of Plantasaurus", Larry becomes shocked. He stands up straight, causing Jerry to fall over. Larry then angrily leaves, not even stopping to help Jerry up. After the flashback ends, Larry says that he doesn't like playing with Jimmy and Jerry, and Bob agrees with this, saying that "they never cooperate". Bob then decides that the only mature thing to do in this situation is to hide in Pa Grape's store until the gourds leave. Quickly, Bob and Larry do so without Pa’s knowing. While hiding behind one of the shelves, Bob tells Larry that they'll hide until Jimmy and Jerry leave and then they'll leave afterwards. Bob all of a sudden becomes surprised to see Larry helping himself to several cans of sardines before the latter reveals he didn’t listen to what Bob said. Outside, Jimmy and Jerry then see Madame Blueberry coming in their direction, and Madame Blueberry tells them that she's still waiting for them to help weed her garden. Because of this, Jimmy and Jerry also decide to hide in Pa's store; once again, someone enters the store without Pa’s knowing. Madame Blueberry then sees Jean-Claude and Phillipe coming, as they ask her when she'll help them with their homework. This prompts her to hide in Pa's store as well. Right then is when Jean-Claude and Phillipe see Mayor Archibald coming. They complain that the mayor always makes them pick up trash at the park and never helps. This makes them decide to hide in Pa's store. Archibald then sees Ichabeezer coming. He says that Ichabeezer's “the least cooperative person he knows,” which makes him hide in the store. Soon, Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, Junior, and Laura have come into Pa's store to hide, too. All the while, Pa is still unaware of any people entering the store. After sweeping up the floor, Pa leaves the store and locks it up for the night, unknowingly locking everyone in the store. After realizing this, everybody comes out of their hiding places and panics. Laura asks Bob what they're going to do, and Bob responds that he is certain Pa will notice that they're all gone and come back. Madame Blueberry is concerned that Pa might not come back; Ichabeezer asks what they'll eat. Bob replies that there's enough food to last them several months, but Larry and Jerry have already eaten half of the food. Jerry then says, "That'll only last a few hours". Madame Blueberry comments that they'll have to find something to pass the time before Mr. Lunt decides to go play Solitaire. Larry wants to play Plantasaurus, but this angers Jerry, as he wanted to play Plantasaurus, too. He and Larry once again lock horns with each other, and Jimmy asks, "Do we have to separate you two?" Bob is still certain that they'll be out in a couple of minutes. Jean-Claude and Phillipe watch, not caring what the others do, before they hop off to try and escape themselves. Later, Madame Blueberry is playing checkers all by herself when Jimmy comes up and asks if he can play too. Madame Blueberry just brushes him off, claiming it's easier with just one player. Jimmy is saddened by this, but he perks up upon seeing that Mr. Lunt is playing cards. Unfortunately, when Jimmy asks him if he can play, Mr. Lunt brushes him off as well. Meanwhile, Larry and Jerry are still arguing with each other about who gets to be Plantasaurus. When Jerry says, "Accept no substitutions", this makes Larry even more angry. He charges forward and tackles Jerry, sending the two slamming into where the lobster tank stands. This causes the lobster tank to fall over as the lobsters then fall and pinch both them. Junior and Laura are making shadow puppets of a dog and a cat (despite the lack of hands), but Junior then notices Ichabeezer coming their way. Ichabeezer manages to outshine them by pulling off a bevy of impossibly impressive shadow puppets. Soon, Larry attempts to get one of the other Veggies to play Marco Polo with him. Unfortunately, the other Veggies have no clue what he's doing, so Larry ends up crashing instead. Much later, Bob and Larry attempt to escape from the store by themselves. When Bob tries helping Larry up, Larry accidentally knocks a can off the shelf as he falls off, and then the can hits Bob on the head. When Bob realizes that they aren't able to reach the windows, he says that he needs some paper to write his last will and testament. This ends up causing the others to run around in a panic again. Mr. Lunt gets caught in a shopping cart while Jimmy and Jerry try to break out of the store by using Larry as a battering ram. This only results in Larry getting flung all around the room. Bob manages to quell the others by telling them, "Just look at what's happened to us. What have we become?" This only causes the others to run around screaming again. At long last, Larry gets fed up with what's been happening. He reprimands everyone by saying that they aren’t helping each other and that they need to get out. When Junior asks how, Larry looks up in time to notice an open window. He then tells everyone that they’ll need to cooperate if they're gonna get out. Fortunately, Larry has a plan on how they'll escape - the plan being getting a bunch of cans and boxes, stacking them up in a pyramid, and everyone standing on the pyramid and on each other's shoulders so they can reach the window. Everyone is happy to hear this plan, and as Larry sings a song about how cooperation is the key to reaching your goal, everyone also joins in as they get set up for the plan. Once the song ends and everyone has stacked up on each other's shoulders, Bob admits to the others that he and Larry came in the store to hide from Jimmy and Jerry. It turns out that Jimmy and Jerry were hiding from Madame Blueberry, who was hiding from the French Peas, and Philippe tells her that it “is okay”. Bob then says that they all learned a valuable lesson, which is that they all need each other and that everyone has something to offer. He then asks if they remember the verse in Ecclesiastes before saying it - "Two are better than one, for they have a good reward for their work. For if they fall, one will lift up the other." After everyone apologizes to each other, the plan is put into action as Larry leaps out the window and lands in the dumpster outside. One by one, everyone else is able to escape out the window and make it to freedom. Unbeknownst to the other Veggies, Larry has been trying to escape from the dumpster, but each time he got the dumpster lid open, a jumping Veggie closed it again and it hit him on the head each time. Once everyone has gotten out of Pa's store, Madame Blueberry wonders where Larry is, before Larry finally emerges from the dumpster. Jimmy then points out that the sun is coming up. Larry suggests to the others that they all have breakfast together, which everyone agrees with as they leave the store. Once the morning has come, Pa returns and unlocks the door to the store. He becomes surprised when he sees the mess caused by the group. Characters *Bob *Larry *Laura Carrot *Pa Grape *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Ichabeezer *Junior Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Mr. Lunt *Archibald Asparagus *The French Peas Fun Facts Trivia *This episode features the first appearances of Archibald, Junior, Madame Blueberry, and Mr. Lunt in the new series. *An unaltered version of a scene was used in the theme song. *This is the first VeggieTales in the House episode to have a previous episode. Remarks *The action sequences of Bob and Larry have them with masks, even though they aren't wearing them in reality. *It was never explained why Ichabeezer, Junior, Laura, and Mr. Lunt were hiding in the store. Inside References *The brand of the pizzas in the shop is Pizza Angel. Real-World References *Plantasauras is a spoof on Godzilla, who was previously mentioned in the first VeggieTales episode. **Son of Plantasuras is a spoof on Godzilla's son, whom many fans think ruined the franchise. *The sequences of Plantasuras and Ultra Veggie are parodies of anime. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes